fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Auk Shivok
Summary The embodiment of sins, all of your misdeeds, Auk Shivok has existed for many years. Predating humanity, he was sealed off in power long ago and seeks revenge on the fools. Appearance As in the photo. Personality Very cocky in his ability to rule the world, but can be very smart sometimes. He can also be very spiteful towards those with a pure heart. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Auk Shivok Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: As old as reality Classification: God, the embodiment of sins Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 390 tons Height: 100 ft Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: Causing chaos, tormenting innocence Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: None Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 8 and 10), Large Size (Type 4), Resurrection, Regeneration (True-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Him biting down causes matter in one being to get scattered), Information Manipulation (Able to change basic info into complex info), Sound Manipulation (Can cause high frequency waves by his roar), Soul Manipulation (Can devour, change the shape of or create souls), Non-Physical Interaction (With ghosts, void, and angels), Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Just by appearing, rain started to boom down), Fire Manipulation (Can make an arrmor out of fire), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze one by shouting), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify beings above him in dimensional power just by existing), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to travel in and out of), Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting (Can change his size to fit what he wants to eat), Life Manipulation (Can cause plants and trees to spring up by command), Death Manipulation (Can fly by and kill other animals by his mere presence), Statistics Amplification, Void Manipulation (His teeth and mouth is an empty void and so is his stomach), Telepathy, Plot Manipulation (He generates plot armour from his aura), Resistance to Absorption (Resisted a black hole trying to absorb him and the multiverse), Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantum level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Just his aura alone generates literal plot that negates most damage from other plot), Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | Same as before, with Large Size (Type 11), BFR (Can send people across reality by breathing), Destruction Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Can consume all of time-space and leave nothing left) to Multiverse Level+ (Beat up Bowser in his prime, views the multiverse as a little game) | Outerverse Level (As the endbringer, will end all of reality and leave no traces. He will consume the primordial void and nothing will remain. Scales to Nightmare HOSTLESS) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universe Class+ to Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level (Can take hits from foes who can also bust the primordial void with near ease.) Stamina: Endless Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High. Can deceive foes and knows the every sin hey commit. Weaknesses: Arrogant, has a temper Key: Restricted by the Keys of Time | Unrestrained Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Species Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plot Users Category:BFR Users Category:Destruction User Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users